Livin' It Up While I'm Going Down
by sunxsleepsx
Summary: Aerosmith's "Love in an elevator" is the theme for this steamy Dramione one-shot.


Livin' It Up While I'm Going Down:

Draco Malfoy felt his jaw drop as he stopped short of entering the elevator, anxious to leave this tedious Muggle orientation he was required to oversee.

Are you freakin' kidding me?

There sat Hermione Granger, stilettos on, hair piled high upon her head, the first two buttons of her too tight blouse opened, giving him a wicked view of her, so to say…goods.

She raised her honey colored eyes upwards meeting his. Draco watched as she raised a perfectly manicured hand and crooked her finger, silently drawing him closer.

Oh. My. God.

He nearly broke into a run, hurrying towards the elevator before it closed. Draco felt himself becoming more erect with every step. This dirty little vixen had him spellbound, catching him all over his workplace, snagging him into a broom closet, his office, the empty copy room. He couldn't think straight with her around, she stole all the oxygen it seemed.

Ugh, he couldn't get enough.

Hermione let out a small whimper as the elevator doors slid shut. "I set it for the ground floor…" She whispered, leaning against the wall to watch him.

"I think we will need more time than that…"He growled, his hand cupping her chin as he kissed her deeply, his tongue slipping past her crimson painted lips.

Hermione laughed low in her throat, her hands roaming over the corded muscles of his back.

Draco shivered, kissing along her neck as he tried to unbutton her blouse completely. "Damn it" he said impatiently. He finally pushed the sheer fabric off her arms to the floor as the elevator lurched downward. He made short work of her bra, unclasping it from the front, moaning when her breasts bounced free. As he snatched a nipple into his mouth, he reached behind him, slamming his palm into the 'Stop' button.

She squealed. "Ooh, stopping the elevator? This must be good!" Hermione was pulling his shirt out of his pants, tugging away at his belt and finally dropping his slacks to the floor. She snaked her hand inside the waistband of his boxers, taking his pulsing member in hand.

He felt his eyes roll back momentarily. What was this girl doing to him? "Mmmm, goooodddddd, Granger, you're killing me." He was raking her skirt up, reaching up to steal her mouth in a smoldering kiss. He was on fire, his whole body tingling with nerves. God, she pulled some kind of monster from him, she was stealing his soul.

She pumped her fist tightly around him, moaning against his mouth. "Oh, Malfoy, mmmm, do you like that?" She whispered, her fingers becoming slick with pre cum as she stroked his tip excruciatingly slow.

He groaned. He burned; oh he was on fire for her. Draco watched as she writhed against the wall, her lithe little body bouncing, flushing with desire for him.

All mine, he thought, as he slid her panties down her slim thighs.

"Are you ready for me, girl?" he murmured against her ear, his tongue tracing the delicate contour. "Are you ready?"

She panted, nodding.

"Tell me," he hissed, sucking her earlobe into his mouth as he slipped two fingers deep insider her. "Mmm, tell me what you want, Granger." He drew his thumb across her clit in slow, agonizing circles.

She cried out, her small body tensing up against him. "Oh, you know exactly what I want, Malfoy."

He laughed softly against the crook of her slender neck as he pumped his fingers inside her. "Mmm, no, you'd better tell me, I could sit and do this all day long if I want…"

She flushed an even brighter red, as his ice colored gaze drew up to meet hers. "I want you inside me…" She muttered, embarrassed.

Draco grinned devilishly, pressing the tips of his fingers against the bundle of nerves inside her the same time as he pressed his thumb against her clit. "What was that? I think you need to be more specific."

She let out a strangled yell, clenching against his fingers, drenching his hand in her desire. "Oh please don't make me say it!" She begged, gripping the rail of the elevator.

Draco pressed harder, massaging neat little circles with each digit.

Hermione ground her teeth, a vein in her temple pulsing as she struggled against him. "Oh Malfoy please, I'm dying here, just please!"

He had never been more turned on in his life. He cock was nearly bursting at the seams he was so ready for her. But he was going to make her say it. He drew a nipple into his mouth as he continued his ministrations, reaching with his free hand to capture the other nipple, rolling it between his thumb and finger. He glanced up, seeing her now bright pink face as he slowly tortured her. "Say it…"He murmured against her sweet flesh.

She gasped raggedly, her body convulsing in pleasure. "Draco, please, please just take me already!" She moaned, her eyes closed as her head rolled back."

"Say it, tell me exactly how you want it…I know you don't want me to just take you…" Draco resumed pumping his fingers inside her quickly.

She looked at him finally, her face straining with her need for release. Hermione moaned, "Oh Draco, I want you to fuck me…" She said, wriggling against his hand. "Please!"

He grinned wickedly, removing his fingers, hoisting her up and placing his tip against her entrance. "Now, see, was that really so hard?"

She groaned, pushing her hips against him, trying frantically to draw him inside her. "No, now please, Malfoy, Oh please…" She whined, her eyes searching his.

"Well since you said please." He said teasingly, pushing deep into her. He bit his lip hard, dragging his hands over her hips.

She shuddered violently against him, wrapping her legs around his waist, burying him to the hilt.

Oh sweet god, how was he supposed to last?

He gripped her hips tightly, pumping into her hard.

Hermione wriggled against him, spurring his oncoming orgasm even closer. "Oh god, I'm so close, Malfoy." She whimpered, her hands searching his chest and neck, cupping his face and drawing him to her, kissing him.

He was consumed by her, his only thoughts of getting her there. He reached between them, pressing his thumb hard against her clit, humming in satisfaction as her orgasm rippled across her gorgeous face.

"Oh, my god, Malfoy!" She cried out, her nails digging into his back as she came.

He grinned, pumping his seed into her as he too, was pushed over the edge.

Draco pressed his forehead against hers, both slick with perspiration. "Good?"

She looked up at him, her mouth opening and closing, but unable to form words it seemed.

He held her there for a few more moments, hoping that when he set her down, she would be able to stand.

Hermione collapsed against the wall, reaching up to clasp her bra and re button her shirt. She watched him, still unable to speak.

Draco laughed. "Are you alright?" He asked as he belted his trousers.

She nodded slowly as she pushed her skirt back into its normal position.

"Too good for words?" He said, pushing the stop button once more, feeling the elevator spring back into life.

She nodded again, patting her slightly disheveled hair down. "Yeah…pretty much."

He laughed once more, pressing a hand into the small of her back as the doors, opened. He helped guide her into the lobby, where people where staring curiously at their flushed faces.

Draco seized her small hand in his. "So, how about lunch?"


End file.
